


Ways How Kids Can Improve Your Love Life

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: (also no this is not a shitpost the chapter titles just are), Family Au!, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Vague Mentions of Abuse, only pythag trio and re:vale are idols in this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Determined to save two children from a terrible childhood, Ryuunosuke Tsunashi teams up with an acquaintance of his to ensure the Yotsuba children's safety. Taking it upon himself to make sure Tamaki and his little sister has a bright future, he adopts Tamaki while Sougo offers to adopt Aya-- bringing them together in ways they would've never imagined.





	Ways How Kids Can Improve Your Love Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for clicking! (i'm sorry the summary is so cheesy but at least it isn't Lazily done) first of all, a special thanks to my friends miko and cen for brainstorming this au w/me. 
> 
> most of everyone's roles will be thoroughly explained in the story, but i'm going to put in some background for the gakumugi family since i won't be as in depth w/them. basically gaku and tsumugi are married w/ their kids tenn and riku. gaku took over yaopro btw and ryuu works w/him as his secretary. sougo was invited as the son of one of the sponsors to some parties celebrating dramas, which is where he would've already met ryuu before.  
> like it says in the tags the only ones who are actually idols in here are gonna be pythag trio (who's under yaopro) and re:vale who's w/okarin like in canon.  
> if that doesn't make sense, just tell me
> 
> also yeah each chapter title is gonna sound like one of sougo's self-help books. and also this title. amazin

His phone buzzes obnoxiously, interrupting his concentration on the pan. He fiddles with the settings of the stove and turns it off, as to prevent his meal from burning. He reaches his right hand over and answers the call, putting it on speaker. “Hello, it's Sougo Ousaka with Gou and Co. Law, how may I help--”

 

“Sougo-kun? Y-You’re a lawyer, right?” The voice from the other end of the line causes him to tense slightly. He cranes his neck over to identify the caller, and he registers that it was Gaku Yaotome’s (sexy) secretary Ryuunosuke Tsunashi whom he met the other day at a party celebrating the airing of one of YaoPro’s talents’ new drama. Ryuunosuke’s voice, while usually sounding husky, sounds utterly breathy and indicative of urgency. 

 

“Yes, but… Tsunashi-san, are you alright?” He asks, setting aside the food in favor for scooping his phone into his hand and bringing it up to his ear.

 

“I can explain later. Sougo-kun, would it trouble you if I asked for you to… come over? I have a job for… you.” Ryuu takes pauses between each words, and Sougo can't help but start to feel very concerned for his acquaintance. It's strange going to his place because of the two of them only being a little more than strangers, but he seems to be in some sort of danger. 

 

Sougo hurriedly throws on a jacket and abandons everything for the poor guy’s sake. 

 

* * *

 

“Tsunashi-san!?” Sougo shouts repeatedly as he tries to be as polite as possible when it came to knocking the door, since the doorbell seemed to not be working. 

 

Eventually the door opens, and it reveals a slightly wounded Ryuu with a child clinging to his leg and a baby crying on the couch. Sougo blinks, trying to recall if Ryuu was really married with children. The thought makes Sougo both happy and jealous-- he isn't sure why he feels envy, but it could be toward whomever. 

 

However, the fact about the children isn't important right now. Rather, the wounds need to be tended to. “Tsunashi-san, you should rest on the couch. I apologize for making you get the door--”

 

“It's no problem, Sougo-kun!” He answers back cheerfully, and Sougo is honestly stunned with his positivity despite the misfortune that plagues the situation. He's both envious of his ability but he also admires it. Sougo crouches down to pry the young one from Ryuu’s leg. 

 

Upon doing so, he notices that the child is a young boy, no older than a kid in pre-K. There's a totally grim expression on his face, almost hostile. “...” The kid stays silent by biting his lip, but his legs tremble despite his bravado. 

 

“Tamaki-kun, do you want to go check on Aya-chan? You're her onii-chan, so you should make sure she doesn't cry. Can you do that?” Ryuu cranes his neck slightly to speak to the one named Tamaki, pausing a bit between words to catch his breath. 

 

He nods in response, muttering “Roger, Ryuu-aniki” softly as he stalks away to keep a close watch on his little sister. Ryuu lets out a sigh of relief as soon as the boy leaves his side, and then flashes a smile at Sougo.

 

Sougo shoots him a hopeful smile in return, and then enters the apartment as instructed. He gently nudges Ryuu to retreat back to the couch. “Tsunashi-san, where do you..?”

 

“It's all in the bathroom,” Ryuu replies quickly, and in that moment Sougo rushes off to fetch the first aid kit from there and comes back.

 

Sougo hesitantly gets to work-- with barely any experience with first aid-- by first inspecting Ryuu’s injuries. To be frank, it's all over the place. He looks more exhausted than anything. Sougo takes out a disinfectant to start his healing process, and simply smiles, “it won't hurt if you believe it won't! Tell me if it does, though.”

 

He makes quick work after disinfecting, and he properly tends to Ryuu’s wounds after glancing through self-help pages on the internet he pulled up on his phone. He ties the last bandage around the other’s arm, and he doesn't know if he should ask him to strip of not. 

 

He doesn't really want to, because he'd be either embarrassed or plain jealous. “Um… Tsunashi-san? Did you get injured anywhere… here?” Sougo gestures to the general area, unsure of how to accurately express the correct terminology. He  _ did _ definitely graduate college and later law school, but he can't find the words at the moment describing it. Too many different kinds of thoughts invaded his mind, and his mind continues to swirl with his worries. 

 

“Eh? No, I don't think so--”

 

“Please take it off, Tsunashi-san.” Sougo starts blushing right after he makes his demand.  _ Wow! I'm being so bold!  _ “T-To make sure, that is…”

 

Ryuu blinks for a moment, but complies. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, but before he shrugs it off-- Sougo furiously stops him with a red face. 

 

“You seem fine over there, Tsunashi-san! How lucky!” He chokes out, and Ryuu laughs in response. 

 

“I did get pretty lucky! Especially the fact that you were available. I was worried that I would be interrupting your busy schedule!” Ryuu remarks, and Sougo wonders if he is being sincere or it was just some oddly in-depth flattery. “I didn’t know anyone else who could handle legal matters, so I’m glad I had your contact information!”

 

Sougo shakes his head, “I'm not that busy. I am a rookie lawyer, so not many are willing to pay for my services.” He admits sheepishly, and he thinks about his shortcomings as a defense lawyer. Maybe he should make the change to being a prosecutor, after all. His friends tell him all the time that he's ruthless, and he is really just not suited for defending. He finds himself becoming more compelled to agree. Since his father used his connections to get Sougo a position in a renowned law firm, he’s looked down on by his superiors for that. Maybe one day he’ll consider starting his own so he can achieve something through his own hard work, rather than feeling like he’s simply resting on his father’s laurels.

 

“Sougo-kun, you're a pretty amazing person, so I think you must be an excellent lawyer as well!” He says it so naturally that Sougo is led to believe that it's true. “So Tamaki-kun and Aya-chan… the problem here is that they have no mother and their father is a pretty bad guy, to put it lightly.”

 

Sougo straightens his back as he plops into the seat adjacent from Ryuu. “So you are suggesting we take custody of these children from him? I suppose I  _ could  _ help you with gathering evidence to make a case against…”

 

“Yotsuba-san,” Ryuu supplies, “I came home from work today, and I heard yelling… I tried to take a picture of the state of the house, but it came out a little too blurry.” He then takes out his phone to show Sougo the pictures, and then holds it up to him. 

 

Sougo squints. “You're right. These really are blurry. I can't make anything out of it.” Now perplexed, he wonders if he can take a look at the other apartment himself. Although, it might be a little dangerous if Yotsuba was still there. Ryuu is probably super strong, so if he couldn't stand in a fight against the man then Sougo has no chance whatsoever. It's better if he avoids contact with the man in case he gets caught up in a physical scuffle. “Tsunashi-san, is Yotsuba-san conscious? Do you know if he's there still?”

 

Ryuu blinks, “he left. That’s why I was able to come over here without being critically injured.” Sougo nods slowly in response to the elder’s answer.

 

“Then, maybe I can investigate? Although, it’s kind of considered trespassing… I won't be able to do anything since I'm not a part of the police.” He pauses, and then he scratches his head as he tries to think of more solutions. “Tsunashi-san, wouldn't it be better to call child protection services?”

 

“I don't want these two to have to live in an institution. They deserve a warm and loving family, just as the one I've lived in.” Ryuu protests, and he averts his gaze to check up on Tamaki and Aya. He smiles softly, causing Sougo to glance over as well. The two children seemed to have fell asleep-- most likely weary from all the excitement. “They deserve to be able to sleep soundly like that, Sougo-kun.”

 

Sougo personally didn't grow up in a warm and friendly household at all. His family is cruel and cold-- if he thinks about those kids being in the same environment, he doesn't know if he can rest easy then. “Then, Tsunashi-san…”

 

He pauses for a moment, unsure of how farfetched his suggestion would be. He takes in a deep breath and finally pops the question. “How about adoption?”

 

Ryuu blinks, and slowly turns back to Sougo with concern etched on his face. “Me? Two kids… ah, it's impossible! I don't know if I can be a proper role model!”

 

“You seem to love your family, Tsunashi-san. I think they would be blessed if you were to cherish them as your own.” Sougo reassures him with a smile. “Do you have any younger siblings?”

 

Ryuu nods in response to his question, and Sougo brings a hand to his own chin. “See? You already have experience.”

 

“I work for Gaku though, and hours run long. I might be too busy to also take care of Aya-chan… Tamaki-kun has school, but that's manageable…” Ryuu frowns as he lists off how his job can be an inconvenience. “I don't want to burden Tsumugi-chan with taking care of another one, so--”

 

“I will adopt Aya-chan,” Sougo hesitantly chimes in, and he shoots Ryuu a small smile. “I don't know if I could be a proper parent, but--”

 

Ryuunosuke cuts him off by reaching over to encompass him in his embrace. Sougo blushes, but returns the hug. “Tsunashi-san, your injuries…”

 

“It doesn't matter! I'm… really happy right now, Sougo-kun!” He cries in relief, and he tightens his grip on him so that the two of them stay locked in their embrace.

 

_ This probably makes us more than acquaintances _ , Sougo thinks as he tries to ignore how painfully boisterous his heart is being. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cool follow me on twitter @shineonthesea. i die over ryuusou every day


End file.
